I'm What!
by changeofheart505
Summary: They said it was impossible. But I did it. I'm pregnant, and male. Only problem, who's the father?
1. Chapter 1

I'm what?!

**Sakura: I'm back with a new fic! ^_^**

**Edo: Why am I the main character in all your fics?**

**Sakura: 1) You're my bishie. 2) It's fun. 3) I like doing it!**

**Edo: *facepalm***

**Sakura: Well… this is yaoi, meaning boy on boy action. And it's PROSHIPPING! Hooray for Ryo and Edo! **

**Disclaimer: I never owned Gx in my life, so deal with it!**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1: Why me?

Edo's P.O.V

Why? Why?! WHY?!WHY?!WHY?! Okay, I'm okay. I'm sure it's all just a joke. A lie, a small white lie….

"Mr. Phoenix, I don't know how it happened. But the child your carrying is yours. I'll look into it, but until then, I'm sorry." _FUCK!_ Great, it's not a lie. My name's Edo. Edo Phoenix. I'm a seventeen year old pro duelist, male, and PREGNANT! And the other thing, I don't know who did this to me! I don't even have a boyfriend! I sighed and nodded to my doctor. He looks at me, with sorry eyes. Sure, he's sorry, but what the idiot who did this to me? Is he sorry? Well? Is he? I got up, these thoughts still in my head.

"Edo!" _Oh great, just what _I_ needed._

"Konnichiwa Judai-kun, what's up?" I looked at the King of Osiris Red. He's holding hands with Johan Anderson. _Like anyone didn't see _that_ coming._ I smiled at them, pretending to listen to what they're saying with interest.

"Hey Edo. So, are you going to go?" I stared at Johan as if he were insane, _going where?_

"Where?"

"Sho's birthday party!" Judai said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Probably not, I'm not feeling so good, and you know one thing leads to another…"

"Oh, well hopefully we see each other at the party! Bye Edo!" I waved as both ran off. _How could anyone be so happy? It should be a law against nature!_ I called my limo, happy to get away from everybody who was staring at me…

Ryo's P.O.V

What was he doing here? I should of known Edo had a doctor in Domino. But why was he so nervous? I mean, he said he might NOT go to my brother's birthday party, and they're FRIENDS!

"Ryo?" I looked at Alexis, she smiled at me. Her eyes betrayed her. She was concerned.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"I just saw Edo leave, but he looked like a nervous wreck. Something's wrong, and even though I don't like him, it's worrying…"

"Ah, I see. Well, how about you talk to him at the party-"

"He might not come, I over heard him say that to Judai and Johan."

"Oh, well the next time you see him. Just try to get him to talk, but without being to… violent." I looked at her. _I guess it could work, just one problem. Edo is as stubborn as a five year old child. It's impossible to get him to talk to anyone!_ I nodded, and she left. All I wanted was to go home, I had a party to throw…

Edo's P.O.V

When I got home, everything was fine. Well, good things die hard…

"Edo? I just got a call from your doctor, is I true?" I groaned. Saio looked at me, concern look in his eyes. I nodded, and hugged my knees to my chest. He put down the phone, and placed a caring arm around my shoulders, "I'll take you off the pros for a while. How's a year sound?"

"Great… thanks for doing that." I said quietly. He left me, and when he did, I cried…

Sakura: Well, there you are.

Edo: Why?!

Sakura: *sticks tongue out* Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm What?!

**Sakura: Ah, new chapter, don't you love the smell of it?**

**Edo: No, since you made me pregnant!**

**Sakura: Suck it up! Anyways, I don't own a thing involving Gx, Pampers, etc. etc. Now on with the fic! **

_thoughts_

Edo's P.O.V (8 months later…)

It's hard. No one understands. Not the women, not the men, not my friends or allies. Not even my enemies will know how it's like to be pregnant. Well, maybe the women, but I'm a guy! How the fuck did I end up like this? I haven't left my home at all. I'm… embarrassed about this whole ordeal.

"Edo, are you in here?" Saoi said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I said, not really in the mood to go out.

"Your friends are worrying about you. They want to know why you aren't around. Should I just tell them the truth?"

"NO! Please, don't tell anyone!" I was begging by now. We've been over this hundreds of times! _Why doesn't he understand, I want to be alone? _I looked at him, and sigh. He knows what I'm thinking, and will probably tell the others anyways. I got up, and walked into our living room, glad that we lived far from Domino. (A/N for the sake of Edo's sanity, I'm letting him let somewhere else. Edo: HEY!) I turned on the T.V. in time to see Ryo dueling another wannabe duelist. He won before the guy's fifth turn. I felt something kicking me. Probably the baby. Wait, the baby? Oh, Kami-sama, not now! Please not now! _Yup, just another _wonderful_ day!_

"AAAH! SAOI!" I cried out. He ran next to me, and looked for the problem. He didn't say anything. He just called our doctor over. Both knew I was embarrassed by this, so they agreed that I wouldn't go to an actual hospital, Dr. Brown would come to me. He was an expert on this, and he was bringing both his wife and his sister.

"They'll be here in a few minutes. Hold on Edo," Saoi told me. I took a long raspy breath, and nodded. _It hurt so much. I don't even know _what_ I'm having! And he tells me to be _CALM?! He's looking at me again. _Damn it, why do _I_ have to go through this?_

Saoi's P.O.V

I was relieved when I heard a knock at our door. I rushed to it, and let Dr. Brown and his family in.

"Thank you for coming. I'll take you to him." I said. Dr. Brown followed me, while his wife and sister got things ready. We arrived at Edo's room, and I saw tears falling from his eyes.

"Hello Edo. Let's get you more comfortable son," Dr. Brown said. Edo nodded, and we moved him into a somewhat sitting position. Mercy and Hope Brown rushed in, and while Mercy took Edo's hand, Hope whispered soothing words into his ears. I left, asking them to come get me. I had to find Serena. (A/N I don't know how to spell his sister's name in Japanese… or what it is in Japanese.)

6 hours later…

I came back with Serena, and when we arrived, we heard wails. We smiled at each other and ran into the room Edo was in. we saw a child in his arms.

"Well, what is it?" Serena asked.

"A girl," Mercy said.

"And her name's?" I asked.

"Makoto Kiyoko," Edo said. I smiled. I liked the way it rolled of his tongue. The girl's hair was silver like Edo's, but with a soft hint of teal. Her eyes were an aquamarine color. She was beautiful. I saw Edo smile at the child, perhaps this was a gift from the Gods. Now, to find the father.

Ryo's P.O.V (1 week later)

I looked at my brother. He and his friends were sitting in front of the T.V. hoping to see if Edo would just pop up. He never showed at the party, and after a moth, he vanished.

"Why don't we just go find him?" I said. They looked up, and ran to the door. I gazed at the door, and sighed shaking my head.

OUTSIDE  
Sho, Judai, and Johan all ran to the park. I think they might have seen Aster. I was right. I could see him as well. But why were there so many women near him? Curious, I walked over. What I saw was shocking.

Edo's P.O.V

"She's adorable!"

"Can I hold her?"

"Are you her father?"

"You poor dear! Here let us help you!" I shook my head and laughed. I was surrounded by women, all cooing over Makoto Kiyoko. I smiled at them, and got up.

"Sorry ladies, we have to go. Places to go, people to see, blah blah blah," I said. They smiled and waved as I left. I waved back and turned around in time to crash into Ryo. Luckily, my daughter was alright.

Ryo's P.O.V

He has a child? Since when? Who's his girlfriend?

"When did this happen?" I asked. I pointed to the baby stroller. He blushed and turned away.

"I didn't want to tell you guys…" he murmured, "but I guess I have to now. Get the others. We're going to my place." I nodded and ran off to find the other. _I just hope Edo doesn't run off._ By the time I had found everyone, Edo's limo had arrived. Asuka and Rei both squealed at the baby, and asked Edo if they could hold her. He gave them the same answers as he did the other women. No, in very polite fashion.

"So, Edo how old is she?" Asuka asked.

"A week old. She was born on the fourth." He said. July fourth? (A/N I love the FOURTH OF JULY!) Johan waved a finger at the baby.

"What's her name anyways?" Judai asked. I was wondering tat too. Probably Destiny or something like that.

"Makoto Kiyoko Phoenix… that's why I wanted to talk in private." We arrived at his house, and we entered. We followed him into a large playroom, and he sat down, with M.K. in his lap.

"Well, spill," I said. He hesitated and sighed.

"Makoto Kiyoko is my daughter. Eight months ago, I started feeling sick in the morning. I went to my doctor, and he told me I was pregnant. I thought it was a mix up, but I was wrong… and embarrassed. This shouldn't have happened. And just for kicks, I don't know who the father is…"

**Sakura: Review! And tell me in your reviews, or in a PM if Ryo should be the father or an OC!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm What?!

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Sakura: Okay, we still don't know who the father is, you'll find out by the end of the month! Is it Ryo, or the OC I chose who is…*spins carnival wheel. It spins and stops*TOMIO SHIBATA!**

**Ryo: Who the hell is that?**

**Tomio: Don't dis my name like that!**

**Sakura: Okay, you two are pathetic. The countdown starts today. So far the score is Ryo 1 Tomio 0. I do not own Yugioh Gx, only my retarded OC Tomio Shibata. **

**Timio Shibata: Shaved head, he had died bleach blond hair, it was originally a blackish blue color and his eyes are the color of hazelnuts. He's 19 and when he learns about Edo's child he'll do anything to prove he's the father. He doesn't duel, and is extremely perverted making a living making pornographic movies of unsuspecting celebrities.**

**Sakura: See you by the end of the month with the last few chapters! JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm What?!

**Sakura: I was originally going to make this four to five chapters long, but decided to end it here.**

**Edo: FINALLY!**

**Sakura: This means my other fics will get time for writing! YAY!**

**Edo: Not yay…**

**Sakura: SO, the father will be announced, and tell me if you want a sequel! And this takes place during Season 4! ^_^**

_**Flashbacks **_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 3: The Father is…

Ryo's P.O.V

This is insane! What was I thinking?! I can't do this! Not yet! I'm not meant to be a father!_ Okay, that just sounded weird!_ I looked at Edo and the guy next to him. I can still remember how we met…

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

_**Ryo looked at Edo. The silver haired boy smiled at him. He gently stroked MK's hair. Ryo cleared his throat.**_

_** "Maybe you should… consider a DNA test? With me?" Everyone looked at him. Was he **_**serious?**_** The look on his face said he was. Edo looked at him.**_

_** "Why would you want to do that?" He asked. Ryo looked guilty for a moment.**_

_** "It might have happened… while we were in the Dark World…" Edo blinked and growled lightly. But not loud enough to wake MK. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A boy rushed in and took Edo's hand. He was on one knee and was wearing a light blue tux with a bright blue bow tie. He looked like a proposing clown to Edo.**_

_** "My name is Shibata. Tomio Shibata. I am here to claim my child and love!" He said. While he was, he was secretly snapping pictures of Alexis's panties. She noticed of course.**_

_** "YOU FUCKING PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" She yelled and slapped his hand. The camera fell and broke. He chuckled nervously.**_

_** "A f-friend t-told me to d-d-do that…" he said. Alexis huffed and walked away. Edo was still freaked out. Why would this guy, someone he never met before, claim to be MK's father?**_

_** "Fine. We'll do a DNA test. Both of you meet me here tomorrow. And Shibata," he looked at the man.**_

_** "Yes my darling?" He responded.**_

_** "If you're wrong, I'll have you arrested for trespassing! NOW GET OUT!" Edo pretty much hissed. And MK slept throughout the drama…**_

Edo's P.O.V

I'm so nervous. And freaked out. Shibata is the creepiest guy I've met. And I've met plenty of weirdoes. I sighed and looked at the clock in the room we were in. Dr. Brown was able to find someone who would do the DNA testing at my place. His name is Dr. Harrison. I bit my lips and cradled MK to my chest. I just wanted this to be over with. He walked out.

"The results will be in in about a week," and he left. One whole week? I could wait that long. I hope.

ONE WEEK LATER

They're here! I can't believe it. Dr. Harrison has the results. I'm glad. If I had to choose between Ryo and Tomio, I'd choose Ryo. I looked at him. He noticed and smiled a true genuine smile.

"Okay everyone. The results are in. The father of Makoto Kiyoko is…" he opened the envelope. Everyone tensed.

"Well?" I asked. He smiled at me and I tensed even more.

"Ryo Marafuji (sp?), you're the father. Congratulations." Ryo looked at me. I smiled and held out MK to him. Shibata walked off, saying I'd regret this. Sure, I would. When I'm dead. Anyways, I can't think of a better person to have as MK's father.

"So, how did you get me pregnant?" I asked. He whispered in my ear.

"I did it when you and I were already in the stars." I smacked him lightly, and he leaned in. we sealed our future relationship with a kiss.

**Sakura: There you go! Ryo was the father! Review! Should I do a sequel? Or should someone else suffer Edo's faith?**


End file.
